


With soft palms on my shoulders

by crimson_night



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Geralt is over his denial of feeling, Geralt is tired, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Takes a Bath, Geraskier, M/M, Pre-Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, and Jaskier helps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_night/pseuds/crimson_night
Summary: He's very tired and needs some rest
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 9
Kudos: 71





	With soft palms on my shoulders

**Author's Note:**

> I love geraskier so I wrote something... I don't know if anyone will ever read this, but I posted it anyway. English is not my native language and I'm terribly sorry for my poor punctuation. I'm trying to get better. It's my first work and I need all the criticism you can give me!

Geralt hates fighting drowners. He fucking hates it. It was just a nest of drowners corrupting banks of Yaruga`s tributary nearest to the village where he took this contract. Nothing`s new in getting covered in monster`s guts from head to toes, but this time it`s even worse. Whole last week it was raining like some new god of rain was born and decided it was about fucking time to drown mortals. He and Jaskier were staying in the village`s inn about three days until it`s stopped pouring water from the sky and Geralt could finally do his job.

There`s mud everywhere, not even a patch of dry ground can be found. So aside from drowner`s fucking guts sticking to him, Geralt is also covered in grime every-fucking-where. It seems like this time there`s more dirt on him than entrails and his wound on his forearm from the last hunt, that is yet to be scarred, is itching from the soil irritating soft flesh. Geralt quickly cleans his silver sword - he will give it proper cleaning later -, sheaths it behind his back, and heads back to the inn, where a hot bath prepared beforehand by Jaskier is waiting for him. He`s very tired and needs some rest. 

When he settles in the hot water, a relieved sigh escapes from his lips. He relaxes and closes his eyes leaning on the wooden wall of the tub. Jaskier enters the room holding a tray with food in his left hand and grabs a door handle with his right. Carefully he puts it on the table near the bed, picks up a chair, places it right behind the bathtub, and sits on it. Jaskier puts his palm on Geralt`s shoulders and massages them for a bit. Apparently he isn`t capable of containing words inside him anymore and says “ Is water good? I asked girls to reheat it twice”  
“Hmm”  
Geralt doesn`t even bother to be more eloquent because he knows his bard always understands him.  
“ Oh, good. Now, put your head in the water so I can wash your hair.”

He wets his hair in water and goes back to his previous position. Jaskier takes lavender-scented soap, that he made himself, from his pack and lathers it between his palms. It took him some time to pick the right scent, that won`t be offensive to his witcher`s sensitive nose, because he absolutely refused Geralt`s idea of non-scented soaps.“Because it`s boring, Geralt. The world, as bad as it is sometimes, does not deserve soap with no scent, any non-scented cosmetics for that matter. There`s just no fun in it, dear” he said. 

“Seriously, Geralt, do you do this on purpose? Do you rub monster`s guts into your hair?” bard asks.” That is not how one should treat one`s hair, my dear Witcher. Especially as fine hair as yours”

Geralt hums his answer once again. He knows that Jaskier doesn`t need a detailed answer, just a confirmation of his attention. His bard doesn`t need him to listen to what he's saying now, because they both need to relieve the stress of these couple hard days, each other in their own way. Jaskier needs to prattle his soul contents out and Geralt needs a hot bath, soft hands with calloused fingertips in his hair and on his shoulders, needs to hear Jaskier`s quiet unstoppable chatter, that makes him zone out and think of absolutely nothing. Once, he needed silence. He`s pleased with what he has now, though it was hard to accept that he needs someone, despite what he`s been taught in Kaer Morhen. 

“ Or is this a reason why your hair is so nice? Is this your witcher thing? Like your potion ingredients? Not only their internals are good for your witchering, but also have nice cosmetic effects?”. He stops for a second to think about it. “Actually, no. I don`t wanna know.” Jaskier continues to thoroughly rub soap into his hair in small circles, nails slightly touching his skin, and it sends a pleasant shiver down his spine.

A small smile forms on his lips as an answer to bard`s ridiculous ponders.  
Suddenly, Jaskier stops his ministrations in his hair and says “Down”. Geralt obediently puts his head under the slowly cooling water and feels bard`s hands rinse his hair. A light tap on his shoulder is a sign to rise up from under the water.

Jaskier stops his chatter, gets up from the chair, and rounds the bathtub to face the witcher. The musician gives him a big soft smile and quietly asks “ Better?”  
Geralt leans back on the tub`s wall behind him once again, smiles back at his bard and answers “ Yes. Much better.”


End file.
